


Of Night and Day

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live!
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Shiho, a poor girl, begins work as a maid for the Mogami household. Other little things begin.
Relationships: Kitazawa Shiho/Mogami Shizuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Of Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> ive finally completed it after almost exactly four months,,,,,,

_03/12/XX75_

_I’m here. Working at the Mogami household. I hope they don’t find me a bother. I’m awfully thankful to the Master for allowing me to work here despite being so young. I need to. I have to._

Shiho shivered as the cold spring air touched her back. The estate was fairly large. A beautiful garden with its hedges carefully trimmed sat to her right. To her left, was an open field with a single oak tree shading the area. It reminded her of a time when everything was much nicer. When she would sit and read in the shade until dark or when her absent father took her to see the city’s gardens. Shiho shook her head a bit and remembered what she was here for. She was here for a job. She turned to the Master and waited for him to say anything. He simply stood and stared at the sky.

“Miss Kitazawa, was it? Ahem, you’re quite young so I hope you are capable enough to handle this job.”

“Without a problem, Sir,” Shiho replied.

He nodded and then sighed. “You see, my daughter. She’s very sickly and has never had anyone to care for her other than the older maids.”

Shiho stared at him questioningly.

“Well,” he continued. “I’d like you to care for her in their stead. The others have more important things to tend to than some _sick little girl._ ” He violently spat out the last words.

Shiho frowned. She suddenly felt bad for the Master’s daughter to be treated like that. She understood what it was like to basically not have a father at all. The man in question dismissed her and she began to walk into the estate. A single maid greeted her at the door with a smile. She was a pretty lady with vibrant green eyes and hair neatly tied into a circle braid.

“Hello, my name is Sakuramori Kaori and you’re the new maid, right?”

Shiho nodded.

“The Master requested that I show you around so please, follow me.”

Shiho picked up her small suitcase and began to follow the older woman. The halls twisted and turned. As Shiho kept walking, she felt as if the halls would never end and she was forever trapped within the house. Soon enough, they came to a stop in front of a long hallway filled with doors. Kaori led Shiho to a door in the far back and opened it.

“This,” she paused, “is where you will be staying. It is a bit dusty as we don’t usually get new workers and the last one left years ago.”

Shiho stepped in and found a small window with sunlight peeking through. She could see dust flying around. In front of the window was a short desk that was caked with dirt. The bed next to it was at least clean and had fresh sheets for the girl to use. She placed her bag down and turned towards the door. Kaori had been standing there as if she were waiting for something.

“Thank you for showing me to my room,” Shiho muttered.

Kaori smiled. “Don’t be shy! We’re all here together. Here, I’ll help you around here and there but I’m sure you have everything, right?”

“I do.”

“Well then,” Kaori dusted herself off. “I’ll be going then. My room is the very first one on the right side if you need anything.”

Shiho watched the woman walk off and disappear down the hall. She turned back to the room she was given and pulled out the chair. The dirt clung to her hands like vines on a tree and she rubbed her fingers together. Dirt crumbled off and she sighed. She knew she would have to clean once she had free time and began to list things off in her head.

What would she do tomorrow? Most likely wander the estate in hopes something happens. No, that would get her in trouble. The Master _did_ mention that she would be in charge of taking care of his daughter. She would have to ask Kaori where that was. Now, how would she contact her family and send money to them? She would have to use her breaks to walk to the post office and write letters. What about that daughter? Shiho knew absolutely nothing about her except for the fact that she was very ill and bedridden. She figured that she would find out about her the next day.

Shiho looked out the window and found the sun setting. Dinner was almost ready but Shiho didn’t feel like eating. She let out a huff and laid on top of the bed. All of her worries soon went away as she drifted off to sleep.

\--

The next morning, Kaori was the one who had shaken Shiho awake. The woman had given her the uniform and a list of things she had needed to do.

“And for breakfast… Well, just go to the dining hall. I’m sure you can find it since we passed by it while coming here.”

Shiho changed into the uniform and looked down at the list which had been placed onto the desk. It was filled with only one name.

_Shizuka_

Shiho could only guess that Shizuka was the Master’s sick daughter. She pocketed the list and walked to the dining hall. After breakfast, she stopped Kaori for a moment and asked where Shizuka’s room was. The older woman looked troubled for a second before giving the same sweet smile she always does and gives Shiho directions to it. She raises an eyebrow to Kaori’s behavior towards the mention of Shizuka but doesn’t pay it any mind. Shiho begins to go through the same halls and follows what Kaori had told her. Soon, she arrives at a set of double doors and knocks. No answer. She knocks once more.

“Hello…?” She calls.

One of the doors creaked open. Behind it was a girl who looked to be the same age as Shiho. Her blue hair was a stark contrast to the Master’s. However, she had the same striking blue eyes that he did and all Shiho could do was stare. And as she did, she noticed more about the girl. Her face was sullen and there were bags under her eyes.

“I… Are you Shizuka?”

“Yeah. And what do you want.”

Shiho fought the urge to click her tongue.

“The Master had assigned me to you.”

“Oh, I see.”

The air was heavy and Shiho didn’t know what to say. The other girl was obviously uninterested in her and it didn’t seem like she would let Shiho into her room anytime soon. Shiho shuffled her feet as she waited for something, _anything_ , to happen. Shizuka slowly turned around and gave a small motion for the other girl to come in. Shiho followed her in and almost wanted to cough at the strong scent of alcohol but kept it in.

Shizuka set herself down onto a small wooden chair and cracked open a book. Shiho took this as a sign that she should begin to work however her eyes were glued onto the girl. Something about Shizuka just kept Shiho’s eyes on her like a magnet. A very strong magnet. She shook her head as she began to search for areas to clean. Many of the shelves were covered in dust and the desk seemed almost like it hadn’t been used in a long time. As time passed and more dust flew into the air, Shiho felt the other girl grab onto her skirt.

“Breakfast.”

Shiho frowned at the girl’s tone but carried on with the task she was given. She headed back to the dining hall where Shizuka’s breakfast was already laid out with a tiny platter. The plate had a small mixture of medicines laying on it.

_So, this is what I have to give her._

A moment later, Shiho knocked on the door to find Shizuka already on her bed staring out of the window. She noticed Shiho standing at the door and motioned her in. Shiho placed the tray onto the small table next to Shizuka’s bed and stepped out the door. But before she could close it, Shizuka called out to her.

“Stay.”

What could this girl want?

“I would like you to read that book right there while I eat.”

“I’m sorry but I have better things to do.”

She heard Shizuka click her tongue.

“Did you just—”

Shizuka pouted. “I guess you can go.”

Shiho nodded and then closed the door. On the way to her next chore, she ran into Kaori.

“Oh, Shiho! How was it?”

“Was what…?”

“Shizuka. You see, I cared for her for a very long time before I got appointed head maid.”

“Ah. She’s… Something.”

Shiho couldn’t insult the young mistress _right_ in front of the head maid.

“Yes, she is a bit much but I’m sure you will like her.”

 _I don’t know about that…_ Shiho thought to herself. _That girl is like the night. Depressing._

\--

_8/02/XX75_

_The young mistress had to be put into a wheelchair due to her illness. It is now my responsibility to take her anywhere she wants. What a pain. At least I don’t have to do work in the main house._

Shiho stretched her body as the rooster began to crow. It was early in the morning but she knew Shizuka would be angry if she didn’t come.

“What to do…”

A few months had passed after Shiho began working at the Mogami household and Shizuka had gotten awfully attached to the girl. Maybe it was because they were the same age or Shizuka was just using her as a way to rid her boredom, she would never know. Shiho didn’t bother knocking on the double doors and opened them. Inside, Shizuka was sitting up in her bed, staring out her window just like the day they met. Shizuka noticed the brown-haired girl and motioned her over.

“What do you need now…” Shiho muttered.

“Obviously. You have to help me get changed and into my chair!”

“Shizu— _Young Mistress_ , I know very well you could do that yourself.”

“Ohhh! My legs! It hurts so much to use them!” Shizuka cried out dramatically.

“Shut it.”

Shiho picked the girl up and helped her change into her usual outfit. She then placed Shizuka into her chair and wheeled her out into the garden. A spot which had become special to them. A place where Shizuka had forced Shiho to anytime she could. Shiho didn’t know _why_ Shizuka was so insistent on taking her to the garden or why she even listened to her childish demands. But something told her she should. Maybe it was because Shizuka reminded her of her younger brother.

“So, as I was saying… are you even listening?” Shizuka asked.

“Ah. No, I wasn’t.”

“Geh. So blunt. Well, I was just talking about _that man_.”

“You’re just using me as a way to rant…”

“Well I’m sure you’re fine with it! You stuck with me longer than the other maids or butlers did!”

“What about Kaori?”

“She’s the only exception of course. Plus! I like you better.”

“I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment.”

Shizuka crossed her arms and let out a huff. “Of course, you should.”

“Acting a bit childish there, aren’t you, Mogami.”

Shizuka’s lips turned up a bit. “Well, I guess I feel safe around you.”

“Well thank you, I guess. Although, shouldn’t you really be worried more about doing your work instead of ranking your maids?”

Shizuka gasped. “You’re right! I forgot he was going to check on my studies later! Hurry back to my room!”

The two rushed back to the girl’s room just fast enough for it to look like Shizuka had been studying for a while. The Master walked in and found Shiho leaning over Shizuka’s shoulder, pointing to things and whispering to the girl.

“Oh, I assume I’ve interrupted?”

Shizuka turned towards the man, a cold look in her eye. “Not at all.”

“Hmph. I’m glad Miss Kitazawa here is putting something into that worthless brain of yours.”

“Worthless…?” Shizuka whispered.

The Master didn’t hear her. “Why, maybe I should have Miss Kitazawa here teach your elder brothers. Wouldn’t want to waste her teaching talents on someone _like you_.”

Shiho noticed Shizuka’s grip on the pencil tighten. She placed the pencil down and stared the Master in the eye. “I’m worth something and I could prove it.”

“Oh really? Tell me then. How could you?”

“A year. Give me a year and I will make something of myself.”

The Master hummed. “Fine. A year from now, you will have to prove yourself to me.”

With that, the Master slammed the doors shut and Shiho heard Shizuka let out a sigh.

“How am I going to do that…”

“I do not know.”

“Thanks. Very helpful,” Shizuka said, sarcasm present in her voice.

“You don’t understand. I just want him to see me as more than just a stupid ill girl.”

“But you _are_ more. You’re important to me,” Shiho muttered.

“Did you say something?”

“Not at all.”

\--

_10/28/XX75_

_I’ve fallen in love with the young mistress._

Shiho stared out the window. The cold air was creeping in and the leaves had started to fall. Shizuka was sitting at her desk, pen in hand and groaning. The girl was obviously frustrated and Shiho had no clue on what to do. Shiho placed a cup of tea onto Shizuka’s desk.

“Take a break, you’re going to hit a block if you just do it all right now.”

“Mmm… you’re right… Maybe I can get ideas from around the house.”

Shiho wheeled Shizuka around the house to examine the other people in the house. The maids were working tirelessly, the cooks creating their best dishes, the gardeners taking the best care of the plants, she saw it all. Of course, there was one person who Shizuka had watched the most. Shiho. 

“Shiho, I think I’ve gotten enough reference.”

“Alright.”

As the day turned to night, Shiho could only help but wonder. What was Shizuka writing about? The girl had been very secretive about her project. That is until tonight. Shiho had glanced over the sleeping Shizuka’s shoulder and caught notice of the pages. It was a play. Maybe Shizuka had been embarrassed about it and didn’t want to show anyone till she had revised it. That was the most likely answer.

Shiho turned away from the script and instead brought Shizuka a blanket. She draped it over her shoulders, careful to not wake the sleeping girl. Shiho looked back towards the door. It had been fairly late by the time Shizuka had fallen asleep. She glanced over to the girl’s lips.

_Just this once wouldn’t hurt, right?_

She came close to Shizuka’s face, barely hearing the soft snoring from the other girl. Shiho pressed her lips softly onto Shizuka’s forehead before backing off and shaking her head.

_What are you doing?! She’s basically your boss!_

Shiho started to leave and thankfully Shizuka had not woken up.

\--

_10/30/XX75_

_[No Journal Entry]_

Shiho was shaken awake by the head maid. Kaori was panicking and yelling for Shiho to wake up. She sat up in her bed groggily and turned towards the older woman.

“Shiho! Wake up! Shizuka collapsed!”

“Wh—”

“Come on!” Kaori yelled as she grabbed Shiho’s wrist and began to pull her.

Once they were in front of Shizuka’s door, there was a group of maids peeking in. Kaori easily pushed past them and Shiho followed close behind. Inside, a doctor stood by Shizuka’s bed and so did a very angry Mr. Mogami.

“Shiho! What is the meaning of this?!”

“I didn’t--!”

“You didn’t what?! Do your job?!”

Shiho began to shake. Was it out of anger or was it her wanting to cry? She didn’t know. All she was focused on was the feverish girl laying in the bed. The girl she loved and _needed_ to care for.

“Mr. Mogami,” the doctor began. “I suggest you calm down. It is a mild fever and your daughter will be fine with this medicine. Just make sure to have someone with her at all times. She may have overworked herself.”

“Overworked…?” Shiho muttered. Her mind flashed back to the script that was left on Shizuka’s desk.

“Sir, please stop yelling. You could wake Shizuka. She needs her rest,” Kaori said.

“Ahem, I apologize. It was rather unsightly of me seeing as my _stupid_ daughter had gotten herself sick once again.”

“Don’t call her stupid,” Shiho whispered.

“What? Did you say?”

“I said…” Shiho said.

“Said what.”

“I said don’t call her stupid!” She yelled.

The room was brought to silence. The air soon became heavy as Shiho and the Master began glaring at each other. Kaori stood in the middle of the two and cleared her throat. “I think Master should leave.” She began to lead the Master out of the room and left but not without looking back at Shiho with worried eyes. But all Shiho could concentrate on was the Master’s words towards his own daughter. Someone that Shiho loved. It hurt.

The others began to leave one by one but the only one who had stayed was Shiho. She wanted to be by Shizuka’s side when the girl woke and ask one important question. Why? The moon crept up on the two by the time Shizuka had begun to open her eyes. Shiho was surprised when Shizuka grabbed onto the back of her shirt.

“Shiho…?”

“Shizuka…”

The two stared at each other before Shizuka turned away. “I’m pathetic, aren’t I?”

“You’re not…”

“No… I couldn’t even complete the simple task of doing _anything_ except be a burden.”

“You can’t help it with your body, idiot.”

“Thanks.”

Silence. Silence that Shiho had to break.

“Shizuka,” Shiho called. “Why did you overwork yourself?”

“I had to. I have to make this perfect.”

“And what part of yourself would you sacrifice to make things ‘perfect’? Your health? That’s stupid.”

“Oh, shut up, Kitazawa. I know you would have done the same.”

Shiho frowned. “Maybe in another life.”

“See?”

“But this is different!”

“How?” Shizuka asked.

“Because, imagine sitting with someone you care about. Everyday, you watch them work their hardest and you can’t do anything about it! And one day, they work themselves to death's door! Do you know how hard it is to watch the person you care about, no, _love_ , do that to themselves?!”

“Shiho I—”

“Forget it, Mogami,” Shiho said before storming off.

“Shiho…”

\--

_12/6/XX75_

_It’s been about a month since I’ve seen her. I miss her but… I cannot allow myself to. Plus, it would be an inconvenience to tell Kaori to take her chores back after I asked her to take care of Shizuka for a while._

Shiho shook her head. She had to stop thinking about Shizuka. The month felt like it dragged on for years without seeing her. The brown-haired girl snapped out of the trance she was in and continued to furiously clean. Why was that stupid lovable idiot in her mind so much? It was a question she asked a lot but couldn’t answer. Fact is she could. But she didn’t want to acknowledge it. She didn’t want to admit to loving Shizuka a _third_ time.

A sigh escaped her lips and she grabbed the small pail. Shiho walked down the hall; her shoulders heavy with her thoughts. Her eyes traveled down and noticed a familiar face. Kaori. The older woman turned and waved to her, almost signaling for Shiho to come to her. Of course, Shiho had gone over to her. Partly because she didn’t want to seem rude and the other part was, she needed someone to talk to.

“Hey, you have some time?”

Shiho thought for a second. She _did_ have some chores left but talking for a bit wouldn’t hurt her productivity. “Yeah. I’ve got nothing to do.”

\--

_01/03/XX76_

_She’s done._

Shizuka stretched and let out a loud yell which had surprised the brown-haired maid. Shiho turned around to face the girl and saw her grinning while staring at a stack of papers. She muttered something then turned her body to face Shiho.

“It’s done!”

“It may be done but that was _quite_ unsightly.”

“I know you don’t care at this point.”

Shiho sighed. Why did she love this girl? As she thought about this, Shizuka motioned for Shiho to come by the desk. The brunette stared in awe. The stacks upon stacks of paper that she had seen for the past months were compiled neatly into a single book. All of Shizuka’s hard work stared Shiho in the face. She felt her eyes prick with tears and soon enough, they began to silently trickle down like a leak. Shizuka turned to Shiho, worry on her face.

“Why are you crying?”

“Nothing… it’s just… I’m so proud of you.”

“Shiho…”

She felt a hand touch her back. It moved in circles, comforting the brunette. 

\--

_01/10/XX76_

_We show the Master today._

Shiho paced back and forth in front of the Master’s door, waiting for _something_ to happen. One second, then one minute, then one hour, then the door creaked. Mr. Mogami stepped out of the room, his expression unreadable. Shiho glared at him as he walked down the hall. Once he was out of her sight, she ran into the room to find Shizuka in a chair. Her eyes were red, yet, there was a smile on her face.

“What happened?” Shiho asked.

“Nothing, which is surprising.”

A moment of silence.

Shizuka sighed,”I didn’t know what to expect. I guess he was surprised his good-for-nothing daughter could do something.”

“Well, if he had known, he would’ve seen his daughter also captured the heart of one of his workers.”

Shizuka let out a hearty laugh. “He wouldn’t accept that! Maybe we’ll run away and leave the surprise for later.”

“You’re an idiot.”

\--

_06/15/XX76_

_Today’s the day._

The pair stepped out of the Mogami Manor, a light breeze passing by. Shizuka held down the small sunhat and gazed out at the garden. Her eyes shone as the sun kissed her skin. It had been months, maybe, since she had stepped out.

“It feels so nice,” Shizuka muttered. The sun reminded her of Shiho, the girl who was her day.

“Much better than that stuffy manor.”

Shizuka pouted. “Hey, that stuffy manor is our home so you shouldn’t make fun of it.”

“Stuffy manor.”

The two girls smiled at each other.

“Well, it’s time to go.”

In Shizuka’s lap sat a book. A fairly worn book. A pretty, bound book with gold lettering.

_𝒪𝒻 𝒩𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒟𝒶𝓎_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading through this :) bit ooc but gjdhgkajhdlgkjhalkdghkjasdgla
> 
> Twitter - @magimine  
> Tumblr - mag--pie


End file.
